This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During reconstruction of a hip, it is often desirable to reestablish a native head center of a femur with an implanted prosthesis. During a medical procedure, the native head of a femur is often resected early in the procedure, which makes it difficult to position a head center of the prosthesis at the same location and orientation as the native head center of the femur. Generally, a trial prosthesis can be used to approximate or test establishment of a head center during a procedure.